Grayza
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |Character2 = Erza Scarlet |Kanji2 = エルザ・スカーレット |Romaji2 = Eruza Sukāretto |Alias2 = Titania |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Requip: The Knight Sword Magic Telekinesis |Image Gallery = Grayza/Image Gallery }} Grayza (グレウル Gureuru) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Gray and Erza Gray Fullbuster [[Gray Fullbuster/Relationships|'Gray Fullbuster']] (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792 (which his age is 26), when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792 (which her age is 27). Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship While almost no interactions regarding love or rivalry have been shown between them, fans of the manga and anime support Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet's relationship due to their close friendship. Erza and Gray have known each other for many years, ever since Erza joined Fairy Tail and got to know Gray. Their relationship is similar to the one between Erza and Natsu: Gray is shown to be afraid of the S-Class Mage to a degree, with a mere scolding from her being enough for him and Natsu to stop any argument or skirmish they might be having. In spite of this, the two of them get along very well, being part of the same team, as well as great friends, which, in their childhood, were close enough to bathe together alongside Natsu. Unlike Natsu, the more level-headed Gray isn't so prone to pick a fight with Erza, not seeing her as a rival. It should be noted that Erza and Gray have known each other the longest out of everyone in their team (Natsu, Lucy, and Happy). Before meeting Natsu, it was revealed that some of their guildmates teased Gray for paying so much attention to Erza (as he liked to pick fights with her), and some even joked that Gray might've had a crush on her. Naturally, Gray angrily denied this, explaining that he was actually annoyed with her due to her attitude towards guild members and the fact that she was always alone. It's possible that Gray actually hoping to find out why Erza acted like that, which would explain why he was constantly nagging her for always wearing armor and subsequently attacking her, only to be defeated by the girl. After seeing her crying alone away from the guild, and realizing that her armor acted as an "emotional protection" of sort for the slave girl who had been abandoned, Gray befriended her, developing the conviction that Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail, with her comrades, in order to give up her armor and not cry. During the events of Galuna Island, when Erza wanted her teammates to return to the guild in spite of their mission still going, Gray stated that he was disappointed by her, not backing off even before her sword, and insisting on finishing their task; the fact that Gray actually stood up to her eventually convinced Erza to help them out. Just like Natsu, he was genuinely concerned for Erza's well-being when the latter was to be used as a sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection in the Tower of Heaven, assaulting and angrily defeating Fukuro, who was standing on his way. Gray and Erza belong to the same team and are really close friends. When Erza joined Fairy Tail, she mostly kept to herself, ignoring those who tried and conversed with her. Gray tried to talk to her but she told him to not worry about her and insults his stripping habit, embarrassing and angering him. Because of this, Gray challenges her multiple times but always loses, Wakaba teases Gray that he has a crush on her because he always picks a fight and became very persistent of it, angering him even more as he states that he can't accept her as his comrade. However, he later accepts her when he saw her crying, promising to himself that she needs to belong to Fairy Tail in order for her not to cry. Over the years, Erza somehow played the role of an older sister to Gray. However, Gray developed a fear for her to the point that he would pretend to go along with Natsu whenever she's around, both of them afraid that she would beat them up. Despite this, Gray deeply cares for Erza as shown when he comforted her when she lost hope during their battle with Phantom Lord and when he went to rescue her when she was kidnapped and taken to the Tower of Heaven despite her telling them to leave. Gray also believes in her strength as seen when he refused to believe that she would be defeated by her former friends. It is unclear if Erza has feelings for Gray as well, but she stops him from fighting and possibly hurting himself during the Phantom Lord battle because she believed there was no hope of winning. This shows that over the years, Gray and Erza have learned to listen to each other's instincts and trust one another's abilities, which is what drives their faith in each other. Synopsis Lullaby Arc While returning home from a mission to slay a colossal horned monster, Erza Scarlet stops at a pub where she overhears a group of Mages discussing a sealed Magic called Lullaby, with one of the members, Kageyama, claiming he will be able to break the seal. She doesn't give them much thought until she hears Kageyama mention Erigor, the Death God and ace of the Dark Guild, Eisenwald. Too late to act against them in time, she decides to enlist Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster to help her fight Eisenwald and discover what the Lullaby is, as well as what they intend to do with the spell. At the Fairy Tail Building, Gray is about to get into a fight with Natsu yet again, hearing about Erza's arrival from Loke makes him stop. Erza returns to the guild with the intention of discussing the matter with Makarov, only to learn that he is away at a meeting with the other guild masters in the country. After ritualistically berating her guildmates for their poor conduct, she tells Natsu and Gray to accompany her on her mission, shocking the entire guild with the idea that she has just formed the strongest team in the history of Fairy Tail. They are joined by Lucy Heartfilia, who is requested by Mirajane to keep Natsu and Gray from bickering behind Erza's back. Before setting out the next day, Natsu challenges Erza to fight him after they return, which she accepts. Erza discusses her mission with Lucy and Gray of her mission on the train ride to Onibus; Natsu, however, is left in the dark since Erza knocks him unconscious to ease his motion sickness. They are so caught up with their discussion that they accidentally leave Natsu on the train, prompting Erza to temporarily stop the train via its emergency stop signal and chase after him on a borrowed Magic Four-Wheeled Car. Upon retrieving Natsu, he says that he briefly fought with Kageyama, who had escaped, prompting Erza to berate him for not stopping him and paying attention to their discussion. Natsu further explains that the Mage was holding a skull-shaped flute, which Lucy recognizes as the Lullaby, a mass-murder curse that kills anyone who listens to its music. Desperate to stop Erigor from playing the Lullaby, the team rush for the nearby town of Oshibana, where they find Eisenwald waiting for them inside the local train station. Before escaping with the Lullaby, Erigor claims to use the Lullaby to kill everyone in the city. Erza sends Natsu and Gray to chase after him while she and Lucy fights against the members of Eisenwald. However, the two decide to split up. Having used up much of her Magic Power in the fight and on the Magic Four-Wheeled Car, Erza goes outside to evacuate the citizens gathered around the station. However, Erigor reappears and casts a Wind Wall around the station, trapping her inside. Gray, who was still in search of Erigor, runs into one of Eisenwald's elite members, Rayule.While the two are fighting, Gray learns about the plan to kill all the guild masters who are at their regular meeting in Clover Town. Gray promptly freezes Rayule's face, ending their fight. He then informs Erza of this and they go to find Kageyama, so he can dispel Erigor's wind wall. Kageyama, however, is stabbed in the back by Karacka, a fellow Eisenwald guild member, before he can help them. Fortunately, Lucy acquires the key for the Celestial spirit, Virgo from Happy, allowing the team to burrow beneath the Wind Wall and escape; before doing so, Natsu brings Kageyama, not wanting him to die. Natsu sets out to fight Erigor while Erza and the others chase after him on another Magic Four-Wheeler with Kageyama in tow. It was shown that the truck reduced erza's magic power causing their ride to get bumpy. Accidentally, Lucy hit her butt in Kageyama's face. Gray was shown to be worrying about Erza (featured in Manga). By the time they catch up, they find that Natsu has successfully defeated Erigor. However, Kageyama steals the Lullaby and hijacks the vehicle, setting off for Clover Town to kill the guild masters himself. Erza and the others chase after him, but by the time they find him at the masters' meeting hall, they witness Makarov persuading Kageyama to stop his plan. Suddenly, the Lullaby comes to life and unveils a demon that was sealed inside the flute. Natsu, Gray, and Erza battles and destroys the demon, reverting the Lullaby into an ordinary flute, but destroying the entire meeting hall in the process. After their return to Magnolia, Gray arrives in Lucy's apartment, much to her dismay, to remind her that Natsu and Erza are about to begin their fight. As he watches, he is shocked to hear that Erza is to be arrested for property damage by the Magic Council. During the trial, Natsu barges into the courtroom, while dressed as Erza, and tries to pass himself off as her in an attempt to save her, not realizing that the trial is a formality and she wouldn't be punished. As a result, the two are imprisoned together for the night. Although angry that Natsu's rampage had ruined her chance to return home for the day, she warmly admits that his gesture did make her happy. Galuna Arc Gray waits for Erza's verdict like everyone else, but he learns that it was all a hoax and he voices his displeasure about that. Natsu tries to fight Erza again and she quickly hits him with her sword, knocking him out. The guild members, besides for Makarov, all fall asleep when Mystogan casts his Sleep Magic to take a job. After Mystogan leaves and lifts the magic, Gray explains to Lucy about Mystogan's actions. When Natsu, Happy, and Lucy take the S-Class request to lift the curse of Galuna Island, Makarov orders Laxus Dreyar to go after them, saying that he is the only one who can force them to come back. However, Gray stands up and volunteers to get them back instead. Gray catches up with the three in Hargeon, who are looking for a boat to take them to the island. Gray tries to persuade them to go back, but when Natsu resists, Gray tries to use Magic. Bobo, the boat owner, then spots them using Magic and tells them that he will take them to the island. Natsu sees this as an opening and knocks Gray unconscious, ties him up and brings him along in fear of him going back and telling Erza. Along the trip, Gray, now conscious, asks the sailor why he let them on. Bobo reveals to them that he was once an inhabitant of the cursed island. He tells them about the demonic curse of Galuna through showing them his arm which is that of a demon's. At the island's summit, light from the moon strikes, and a ritual unknown to everyone else occurs. When the team spots the island, Bobo suddenly disappears and a giant tidal wave arrives to wash them away. In the morning, the gang finds themselves washed up on the shores of Galuna with no way to leave. They continue their quest, this time with Gray willing to help. By nightfall, they arrive at the gate to the village. To prove that they are legitimate guild Mages, they all show the gate guards their marks and are then allowed entrance. The team is greeted by the village chief and the villagers all covered in robes from head to toe. To easily explain their problem, everyone takes off their robes, showing how parts of their bodies are also like that of a demon's, the same as Bobo the sailor. The chief, Moka, explains that since the moon turned purple a few years back, the curse that turned them to demons started. At first, them team is in doubt, but indeed, when the clouds clear, they see that the moon above the island is purple. Once the light shines on the villagers, their whole bodies start transforming to that of a demon's, and the village chief explains that that's the effect of the moon's Magical Power. He adds that when morning comes, they return to their human forms, but there are those that are unfortunate and lose their minds. The villagers were left with no choice but to kill those that do, since if they don't, they could kill every other villager. He reveals that he had done the same to his own son, Bobo, shocking Lucy and Gray. The villagers plead for them to stop the curse through only one method: destroy the moon. Deeming such a task impossible, they instead investigate the island's forest, getting attacked by a gigantic mouse which they defeat. In the process, the team manages to locate an abandoned temple. Natsu, commenting on the decayed floor, begins to slam it with his foot, causing it to crumble and hurtle them downwards into a cavern, also making Happy almost swallow a bone he had found. Lucy saves him from choking by pulling it out of his throat. In this cavern, they discover the frozen demon Deliora along with three Mages: Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby. Gray explains to the others what Deliora is: an immortal demon that destroyed Ishban 10 years ago, and was sealed by his teacher, Ur, at the cost of her life. The group decides to wait for the moon to come out to see its involvement with the frozen demon. Lucy brings out her Celestial Spirit Lyra to pass the time. Happy wants her to sing a fish song, but Lucy tells Lyra to sing anything she likes. Her ability to sing songs reflecting what one has in their heart moves Gray to tears, much to the surprise of the others. When night arrives, they discover that the moonlight is hitting the demon via the ritual Moon Drip which would melt the ice. As the team is hiding, Reitei Lyon, Sherry, Yuka and Toby arrive. Reitei Lyon inquires about the Moon Drip ritual, and orders the other three to obliterate the village. Unable to take it anymore, Natsu reveals the group's location to the opponents, halting Reitei's subordinates from moving out. However, even with the knowledge that their real enemies are the Fairy Tail Mages, Reitei still orders the obliteration of the village, angering Natsu. However, Gray attacks first with his ice, but Reitei counters with his own ice Magic, cancelling out Gray's. Reitei's name is revealed to be Lyon, as it seems he and Gray knew each other previously. Lyon's subordinates start to leave and Natsu attempts to stop them but is frozen by Lyon. Happy then takes Lucy and flies away to chase the three. Natsu, despite having most of his body frozen, attempts to charge at Lyon but Gray kicks him off the temple to save him, leaving Gray and Lyon to battle alone. Meanwhile, Natsu, angry at Gray for throwing him off, waddles over to the village while out on the sea, Erza goes after them to stop them and return them to Fairy Tail. She hijacks a pirate ship to go to the island. Gray continues arguing with Lyon about his motives, saying that Ur died to seal Deliora and that he is trying to destroy Ur's legacy. Lyon then asks him how he can live with the knowledge that he killed Ur. The two then battle. While battling, Lyon reveals that he will resurrect Deliora and kill it, defeating that which Ur could not and allowing him to surpass her. Gray tells him it's impossible, but Lyon reminds him that that was what they said to him, but he challenged Deliora anyway, resulting in Ur's death. Overcome with grief, Gray loses the battle and falls into unconsciousness. When he wakes up, he sees Natsu, who carries him back to the village. On their way to the village, Natsu comforts him for losing, saying that they are from Fairy Tail, a guild that doesn't know when to stop. Erza arrives and saves Lucy from Sherry and detains Lucy and Happy for their crimes against the guild. The next day, Gray walks into one of the Galuna Islanders tents to find Erza sitting with a tied up Lucy, and Happy. Erza tells Gray to leave the island, since they broke the rule of taking an S-Class job. Erza points her sword at Gray and Gray tells Erza to do whatever she wants, but it won't stop him from trying to lift the curse and defeating Lyon. Shocked that someone actually stood up to her, Erza has a slight change of heart and decides to punish them after they finish the mission. Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy make their way to the temple, they see that the ruins are tilted, thanks to Natsu. Gray tells them of Lyon's intentions but claims that Ur is still alive. At Erza's prompting, Gray begins to recount what happened in the past. Suddenly, they are attacked by Lyon's helpers, survivors from past attacks made by Deliora. Erza tells Gray to go while she, Lucy, and Happy hold them off. Erza slices Toby, to stop the Moon Drip from releasing Deliora, but doesn't make it in time. Inside the temple, Gray manages to break in and enter the room where Natsu and Lyon are fighting. He tells Natsu that he is going to take care of Lyon as penance for what happened in the past. Gray assumes the stance for Iced Shell, but Lyon thinks he's bluffing, so he stands his ground. However, Natsu, knowing what Iced Shell would do to Gray, punches Gray, causing him to stop. Then the two bicker: Gray says that he is willing to die to stop Lyon, but Natsu tells him that death just means he is running away. Suddenly, the ruins begin to re-tilt to their original position, thanks to Zalty. Angered, Natsu runs after him, leaving Gray to deal with Lyon. Gray tries to persuade Lyon to stop fighting by telling him that Ur is still alive as the ice which encases Deliora. However, Lyon stabs him with his sword and says that he knew it all along. Gray falls to the ground and looks at Lyon, with eyes full of hatred and anger. Gray recovers from his wound and he punches Lyon into the wall, stating that he is done trying to save him. They decide to fight barehanded, without Magic, but since Gray is injured, Lyon gains the upper hand. However, with pure determination, Gray manages to counter his attacks. Lyon gets up, and humiliated, uses Magic to attack Gray, who deems this unfair since they agreed to fight barehanded. Lyon states that he doesn’t care, because Deliora will be soon revived. Gray then confesses Natsu’s strength, one they should be afraid of. As the two continue their battle, the ruins start to shake. Lyon tells Gray of everything they did in order to achieve this. Gray thinks it’s pointless, and when Lyon chastises him for playing in some guild, he simply counters by saying he followed Ur’s advice of finding more powerful opponents in the west. He then tells him of his first day at Fairy Tail, when the master told him that Ur’s condition was eternal. He then proclaims his disgust at Lyon’s actions, who can't see past his ambitions. He attacks, but Gray disarms him, and blocks his Snow Tiger using his Ice Make: Prison. The tiger cannot release itself; Gray explains that it’s because Lyon's creatures are out of balance, having been created with one hand. He then uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon to finish Lyon off. Gray cries out in pain as he clutches the wound in his abdomen. He uses ice to stop the bleeding. As he does, a loud screech can be heard all throughout. Gray realizes the unmistakable roar comes from the demon Deliora and decides to finish it off himself using Iced Shell. Lyon threatens to repeat the ritual again if he uses the spell. But before anything can be decided, Natsu steps in front of Gray, stating he'll fight it. He tells Gray that he stopped him before because he didn't want him to die. These words stop Gray from using the spell as Natsu prepares to battle Deliora who raises his fist to smash Natsu. But before it can bring it down, it suddenly begins to break apart, much to the three's astonishment. Lyon then realizes that Deliora was long since dead, having been frozen by Ur for ten years, this ice slowly sapping away its life. The ice that was covering Deloria flows into the ocean and Lucy, Erza, and Happy rejoin Natsu and Gray. Gray still believes that Ur is still alive even though she no longer has a human form and will always watch over her two pupils, hoping they would stop fighting for good. Natsu, Happy and Lucy start to celebrate the completion of their S-Class mission. But the mood is soured by Erza, who tells them its not over yet. They may have stopped Deliora but the curse of the village is still in effect. The village turned back to normal referring to the houses not the appearances of the villagers as Natsu believes that the masked man did it (which was Ultear). Gray turns to Lyon who comments he doesn't know as he never interacted with the villagers nor did they interact with him. He also mentions that in the three years they've been doing the ritual, the Moon Drip never affected him nor his followers and warns that the village may be hiding something. Once back at the village, Erza is the one who figures out the secret of the villagers. While Interrogating, she didn't notice the pit made by Lucy which was originally there so it was restored when Ultear uses her magic. Erza accidentally fall into the pit and squealed, followed by comments by Natsu "She screamed like a girl" and Gray said "Yeah, and it was cute". Erza continued talking and think of an solution to the problem. She uses The Giant's Armor to throw a spear to the moon with the help of a very motivated Natsu. With this, they destroy a layer created by the Moon Drip, revealing that all the villagers were originally monsters who are able to turn to humans and not the other way around, and that the Moon Drip layer was simply causing their confusion. She then leads the team off the island, only taking the Celestial Spirit key as a reward, and not the money. She then reminds Natsu and company that despite finishing the mission, they are all going to get punished. As they continue through town, they notice the townspeople talking about something. They soon find out what when they reach their guild hall which has been impaled with metal poles. As shock turns to rage among the group, Erza demands to know what happened. Phantom Lord Arc When the Phantom Lord guild attacks Fairy Tail and destroys their building, everyone is enraged, but Makarov refuses to fight back. Still disturbed, Natsu, Gray and Erza decide to have a sleepover, though in Lucy's apartment. The next day, Erza, Gray and the rest of their group push through a crowd that had gathered to find Levy, Jet and Droy pierced to a tree. Finding this act unforgivable, Makarov declares war on the opposing guild. During the battle at the Phantom Lord guild hall, Erza loses hope of winning after Makarov had fallen, and she calls a retreat. Gray comforts her and restores her hope. Erza later stops Gray from continuing to fight, since she felt the battle was hopeless. Loke Arc Tower of Heaven Arc When Erza is fighting Jellal and the Etherion is about to fire on the tower, Gray and the others are shown worrying about her and Natsu. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Edolas Arc Oración Seis Arc After the Light Team was defeated by the Oración Seis, Erza is poisoned by Cobra's snake. Erza tells the team that for her to keep fighting, they have to chop her arm off. The others are horrified by the idea, but Lyon agrees to do it. Before he could, however, Gray stops Lyon with his ice magic and tells him to think about it. If Erza has her arm cut off she will be maimed for life. Gray promises to find a cure, and when Carla suggests Wendy could heal Erza, Natsu and Gray set off to rescue Wendy. During Gray's battle with Racer, he is determined and thinks that he needs to protect Erza by defeating Racer. He later beats Racer with Lyon's help. Daphne Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gray is seen on top of Dragonoid while Erza and Lucy look on in shock at his betrayal. Erza asks Gray the reason for his betrayal, but Gray simply replies that he doesn't have one. Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc While Lucy and Michelle look for a clue to the infinity clock, Gray and Erza go on a quest by themselves to retrieve stolen gold from bandits. They are unknowingly accompanied by Juvia, who is stalking them. Somewhere in the mountains, Gray and Erza have located the bandits' hideout. There is an awkward moment when Erza suggests they get some sleep, and she asks Gray why he isn't stripping, since she assumed he would be more comfortable sleeping without his clothes on. Juvia panics over the scene, while Gray, flustered, replies that he isn't in the mood. Gray thinks it is an uncomfortable moment being alone with Erza since she just stands in armor and watches him. As Erza fall asleep, Gray watches her and says that she is quite cute when quiet. As the bandits return, ending their moment together, Gray and Erza try to stop the them, but the bandits have hired the Vanish Brothers to defend them. Gray then requests that he should defeat them alone, since Natsu had been able to defeat them unaided seven years ago. For awhile it seems that Gray is about to be defeated, but by using Ice-Make: Ice Bringer he manages to defeat them. He and Erza then take back their clients' gold and head home. Grand Magic Games Arc Gray approaches Erza, who is on a balcony, and asks her why she was in such a place at night. Erza gives no direct answer, but asks Gray of his own reasons. Replying that he had been listening to Juvia and Lyon, Erza tells him that he must have noticed Juvia's feelings for him by now. Erza offers him a smile, but he asks her if something had happened. Denying this, Erza leaves, saying it was too late. Avatar Arc After the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Gray and Erza followed different paths until Gray manifested a side-effect of Devil Slayer magic. The two met and developed a plan to eradicate Avatar cult. Lucy and Natsu interfered with the plan and Gray contacted Erza. Team Fairy Tail A (with Juvia as sixth member) stopped the cult Alvarez Empire arc After the first wave from enemy, Mavis sent a squad into southern front. Erza joined the group instead of Natsu. References Navigation Category:Grayza Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help